Testing a Theory
by NGBlue
Summary: Response to the Holokiss Challenge made eons ago on the VJB group. B'Elanna/Seven pairing. F/F obviously. Also I send the Plot on vacation.


**Testing A Theory**

Note: this was originally posted on the VJB yahoo-group as a response to the Holokiss-challenge. (a rework of the infamous holodeck scene, you'll know which once you've finished reading the story.

This story was spell-checked, but not beta-ed apologies in advance for some grammar mistakes, my native language isn't English.

xxx

"Sit down."

"I prefer to stand."

"Nevertheless, you will sit down," B'Elanna said not accepting the standard response Seven gave her.

"I see," and Seven sat down.

Groaning, B'Elanna started to pace around her quarters like a caged tiger. "You...I can't believe you really did that, I mean..."

Seven raised her ocular implant up a notch, but said nothing.

"I mean..." With a frustrated sigh B'Elanna came to a halt in front of Seven. "Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?"

"No...yes, not it wasn't me, I mean it was but...arghhh." B'Elanna sat down next to Seven.

"She was an anatomically correct holographic representation of you, I believe that is what you are trying to say?"

"Oh my...Kahless. Okay you still didn't answer me, why did you kiss me...or whatever, you know what I mean," the dark haired woman said.

"I do not wish to divulge that information."

"Don't you think I have a right to know, as that person, or thing was essentially me?"

"No."

B'Elanna muttered something about some people being to damn straight to the point. Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere fast, and acknowledging the fact that Seven was very determined when it came to some things, the chief engineer decided on a different approach. "So...did you like it."

Seven actually took her time to find an answer to that particular question, something she did not do often. "There was something missing this time."

"So you did li...this time?"

"Yes."

"Seems like I have to pull out every word huh Seven?"

"Lieutenant?"

"Never mind."

"I do not believe there is a reason for me to hang around here any longer, as I seem to have satisfied your curiosity," with which Seven tried to leave for the door.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Lieutenant?"

"I want to know what you meant with this time," B'Elanna said. She was actually kind of excited to hear all about the details.

"I do not believe I can that into words," Seven said actually avoiding B'Elanna's penetrating gaze.

"Huh?"

"I do not know how to put those times into words," Seven tried to explain.

"Humm...well, maybe you could uhh show me?" Inwardly B'Elanna couldn't believe what she was suggesting. But again the prospect of getting to know what Seven was doing in the Holodeck besides velocity, outweighed any embarrassment she could feel over the situation.

Seven raised her ocular implant but said nothing, instead she seemed to struggle to get some air in her lungs and her perspiration increased at B'Elanna's words. Still not saying a word she moved away from the couch and walked behind the older woman.

"Seven?"

"You wished for me to show you...Lieutenant."

"I think you might call me B'Elanna right now, Lieutenant suddenly seems to informal," B'Elanna said gasping as she felt Seven's breath caressing her ear.

"Yes B'Elanna."

"Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"Shut up and show me."

"I will comply."

Seven moved forward a little, until her body was almost spooning B'Elanna's from behind. She heard the smaller woman gasp and it somehow served to make the former drone more determined to show what had happened on the Holodeck all those times. The knowledge that this was the living and breathing version of B'Elanna made it even more enjoyable too.

As B'Elanna felt the first feather like touches of Seven's lips on her neck, slowly tracing a butterfly path, she thought her knees were going to give out. Part of her knew this was not supposed to happen, and the other part said to hell with it...the latter part won B'Elanna's inner struggle.

Taking the soft mewling sounds coming from B'Elanna as an affirmation that she was doing things right, Seven decided to be a little bolder, and moved on hand underneath B'Elanna's shirt, and let it slip underneath. At first she let it just stay there, on the soft but blazing hot skin, but after a few seconds she let it creep up inch by inch, until it was just below the half-Klingon's breasts.

"Seven..."

"You said no words B'Elanna."

B'Elanna gulped and nodded, motioning for Seven to continue her sweet torture. And here she thought Seven was a prude, was she wrong ever.

Seven moved the exploring hand downwards, where it was joined by a second and raised B'Elanna's shirt up and off. Slowly after it was followed by the dark haired woman's pants, which pooled on the floor.

All the time Seven had not moved an inch, and B'Elanna could feel the former drone's hard nipples pressing into her back which fueled her desire and pure lust for the other woman even more. She had contemplated on turning around and taking control back so she could ravage Seven, but had decided against it. B'Elanna wanted this to happen, and she found she actually enjoyed how Seven was teasing her.

"You are very beautiful B'Elanna."

"Kahless Seven."

Seven, who was still clothed, moved even closer to B'Elanna's body, if that was possible, and was now completely spooning the other woman's naked form. With her human hand she moved some loose strands of dark brown hair away and started to nip at B'Elanna's neck, ever once in a while swirling her tongue around the half-Klingon's earlobe, which she found out made B'Elanna writhe against her in mixture of pleasure and pain.

Goosebumps arose all over B'Elanna's dark skin as she felt how cool air was blown against her neck, which by now was sensitive to even the lightest touch. She couldn't believe she was standing naked in her quarters, just like she couldn't believe Seven was doing this to her.

"Do you wish me to stop B'Elanna?"

"No, don't stop," the older woman said trying not to sound too eager, and failing.

"Tell me to continue."

Despite the situation B'Elanna smirked. "You want me to beg?"

"If that is what you like to designate it."

"I'm a Klingon, well half-Klingon, but nevertheless I do not beg."

"Your holographical representation liked to beg."

"Kahless..." B'Elanna swallowed convulsively as she felt Seven's human hand envelop itself around one of her breasts and pinching the rock hard nipple a little.

"Do you want me to continue B'Elanna?"

"Oh yessss, don't stop."

Seven had a very satisfied smile on her face for a former Borg, but it was gone after another second as she completely focused at the task at hand.

"Seven, please." B'Elanna found that begging was suddenly coming very easily.

Seven's Borg enhanced hand moved from B'Elanna's neck across her spine towards her butt where she felt it linger for a moment before moving to B'Elanna flat tummy and resting just above where she ached most.

B'Elanna groaned in frustration, unconsciously trying to move herself closer towards that hand and the release it promised. Teeth scraped over her neck, followed by a cat-like tongue, distracting her for a moment. But it was long enough to allow one of Seven's fingers slip inside her hot velvety folds.

"Ahhhh...Kahless Seven."

After a second B'Elanna realized that it was one of Seven's Borg enhanced fingers, but the contrast of the metallic coolness with her own pulsing hot depths seemed to heighten the pleasure she was feeling as the finger started a maddening slow rhythm in and out of her vagina.

Closing her eyes B'Elanna totally surrendered to the pleasure Seven was creating inside her. Every soft caress, every nip and lick seemed to send little pulses of pleasure towards her center, but it was never enough.

"Seven please..."

B'Elanna didn't even ask herself what she was begging for, she just needed release, and Seven was the only person who could give that to her.

Moving her human hand away from caressing the coffee colored soft breasts, Seven used her now free hand to put some pressure on B'Elanna's clit.

It seemed to have the desired effect on the dark haired woman as she stopped herself just short of screaming Seven's name for the world to hear. She needed just a little more, just a little, but Seven was in no hurry and seemed to feel whenever B'Elanna was nearing the edge after which she stopped for a moment to continue in the same slow pace a little later.

"Oh my...Kahless how..."

"You taught me Lieutenant."

"I need to thank...ahhh...myself then, oh hmmm, faster Seven."

Seven complied wordlessly, her thumb tracing faster circles over B'Elanna's sensitive bundle of nerves.

As B'Elanna neared the edge she felt how another finger joined the one which was already inside of her and she moaned Seven's name out loud. She came hard, and at the same time she felt Seven biting her neck, and licking the wound clean with her catlike tongue which made B'Elanna's body spasm even more.

When she came back to earth she was wondering why she was actually still standing, as her legs had given out a long time ago. It was then that she noticed Seven was practically carrying her. Another second later she realized the floor was moving. Shaking her head from the post coital bliss in which she was still floating around she noticed that Seven had carried her into B'Elanna's bedroom. Without another word the former drone laid B'Elanna on the bed, and then proceeded to slip into the bed herself, spooning the half-Klingon from behind again.

"Seven..."

"I take it my actions explained enough Lieutenant?"

"Back to Lieutenant huh?"

"That is part of your designation."

"I still prefer B'Elanna."

"Very well."

They were quiet for a few minutes, the silence not at all uncomfortable but there were still words that needed to be spoken. "Your actions explained more then enough Seven, I..."

"If I'm correct you were the one who told me to shut up earlier."

"You never did answer my question though."

"Clarify."

"Why did you kiss me...or my holograph."

"I was testing a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yes, I was testing if kissing you would be pleasurable."

"I take it, it was?"

"I believe kissing the real version might be more accurate to test my theory onto", Seven said actually smiling and quirking a eyebrow.

"I see...permission granted."

B'Elanna rolled over a little and felt Seven's soft lips instantly claim hers in a kiss that was at first soft and tentative. But after a few seconds, curiosity and the building passion got the better of the two women, and their tongues battled for control before they eventually broke apart again. Breathing heavily, B"Elanna rested her forehead against Seven's, savoring the moment for a second, before she claimed Seven's lips again in a fiery kiss.

"So about that theory..." B'Elanna said after another few minutes of kissing.

"I believe my initial assumption was correct."

"And I believe you no longer need to test your theories on my hologram then," B'Elanna said smiling. "Unless your planning on having a threesome with two me's."

"Hmmm, two B'Elanna's."

"Oh God...your kidding me right Seven? You better not be getting ideas because I swear..."

"I do like to hear you say my name and God in same sentence," Seven said while trying to keep herself from smiling at the fun she was having at B'Elanna's expense.

"Sevennnnnn..."

sounds of pillow smacking 

fade to the black 


End file.
